Twilight and the Snowglobe
by opuscon789
Summary: Twilight Sparkle loves Heart's Warming eve more than anything. However, her family does not share her love for the holiday at all. When she is about to break down because of her family, she receives a snow globe in the mail. She is transported into the world inside, where Heart's Warming is the heart and soul for everyone who lives there. One day she accidently gets trapped inside
1. Chapter 1 The Letter and the Package

"Good morning Spike," Twilight yawned.

Spike is still asleep on his bed dreaming. It was only a week from Heart's Warming eve. Twilight shakes Spike back and forth. He slowly opens his eyes.

"Twilight, can I go back to sleep, it too early to wake up?" he asked.

"We need to head to the train station."

"For who?"

"My family, remember where going to Canterlot to see my family this holiday," Twilight reminded. She has never been with her family in a very long time. She never saw them ever since she left Canterlot. She finally got the chance to see them again. They invited her for the Hearth's Warming family reunion. It was just her, Spike, and her family.

Twilight ran to the bathroom and turned on the water. Ones the tub was filled she jumped in and washed herself. She wanted to make her appliance just right. She was too excited to see her family again. Every Hearth's Warming she would spend time in Ponyville with her friends. It never felt the same spending time with the same ponies over and over.

After her bath she levitated her brush and starts brushing her hair. She looks in the mirror and smiles. Staring in the mirror she imagined herself with her family again. Then she walks right out of the bathroom to find Spike on his bed asleep. Twilight uses magic to pull the covers out from under him. He spends into the air and lands on the floor float on his stomach.

"Ouch, why did you do that?" Spike asked rubbing himself.

"The train is leaving in an hour. You can sleep on the train but now I want you to pack. Where going in 30 minutes. If you're going to sleep than you can stay here."

"Fine I'm up. I'm going to pack. Twilight did you pack yesterday?"

"Yes, I was too excited to wait."

"You're excited like Pinkie Pie," Spike told Twilight

"I am. I'm going to wait for you downstairs." Twilight runs downstairs and levitates a book to herself and starts reading. About 30 minutes later Spike came down.

"I'm ready."  
"Just in time Spike, now we can go to Cant-," Twilight was interrupted by a knock at the door. Twilight opens the door and there was a yellow stallion with a blue shirt on. He was a mail pony

"Telegram for Twilight Sparkle," he said.

"That's me."

The mail pony gives the letter to Twilight and walks off. Twilight opens the letter and starts reading:

_Dear Twilight_

_Something came up this Hearth's Warming and I'm sorry that you have to hear. There is too much going on right now. Twilight, we can't have you here right now. I'm sorry that you were looking forward for a Hearth's Warming holiday for your family. I know it's hard but you still have your friends to hang out with._

_Love_

Mom

Twilight's tears fall onto the ground. She wipes her face with her hoof. Spike walks outside.

"Twilight, what's wrong?" he asked trying to comfort her.

"This letter, Mom said that they're too busy this holiday."

"That's ok, you have your friends. They are kind of your family." Spike suggested

"But I spend time with them every year. Every once in awhile Spike, I want to do something different. This was my only chance to do that."

"We don't get whatever we want sometimes. This is just life."

"I want to meet new ponies and spend time with them this holiday. I was going to do that in Canterlot but I can't do that," Twilight yelled her anger

Twilight ignores Spike and goes back inside the library. She unpacks her stuff and lies down in her bed. She starts getting flashback with her family. She thought of the time when she was a young filly opening presents on Hearth's Warming day. It was snowing outside and the fireplace was on. Her parents always loved her and her brother, Shining Armor. Princess Celestia gave her a present for being her private student. She loved the old days when she was growing up. Now today she sees that her brother is spending Hearth's Warming in the Crystal Empire this year because he's hosting a party there with Princess Cadence. With her family, it was all spread out in Equestria.

There was a sudden knock at the door. Twilight opens her eyes and looks at the time. It was 3:00 in the afternoon. She must have fallen asleep when having a flashback. Also she never had enough sleep last night because she was too excited to wake up and go to Canterlot. Twilight get out of bed to go answer the door.

"Yes?" she said while opening the door. There was no pony there. All there was a package as big as a bucket. Twilight levitates the box and sets it in the middle of the library. She finds a note in the middle of the room. She picks it up and it was from Spike.

_Went to the store, be back in an hour._

_Spike_

She levitates a knife and slices the tape on top. She opens the box; there were lots of packing peanuts inside. She reaches her hooves inside the box and finds something that was very round. She slowly took it out and found was a snow globe. She sets it on the floor and looks at it.

Inside the snow globe appeared to be a tiny village with ponies frozen in place. There was snow on the ground and it seemed like it was a nice little town. Twilight wonders: what will it be like to have a life like this? She asked herself. Twilight looks inside the box and finds a key that went into the snow globe. She puts it in the small hole in the globe. She looks at it more and decides to dust it off. She levitates a towel and wiped it clean.

Twilight looks at the box to find out who was the sender. There was no ponies name on it or address. I don't know the sender so who send it to me? I love the gift. I'm going to keep it right by my bed for just this Hearth's Warming holiday. She thought.

Twilight levitates the snow globe right by her bed and walks back down to the library to work on studies. Spike comes home after 50 minutes. Twilight works on her studies for the rest of the day in sadness because of her family. When she looked at the clock it was 2 in the morning. It was time to hit the hay. She went upstairs and walked passed her snow globe. She walks up to it and thought maybe it played music. She used magic to wind up the globe. Then once she couldn't wind it up anymore she let go. It started to snow inside of the globe and started play beautiful music. Twilight lay down in her bed and fell asleep because of the music. To Twilight it was the most beautiful present she ever got. But she is about to find out there is more to it then she thinks.


	2. Chapter 2 A Trip Inside the Globe

Twilight was shivering cold. She opens her eyes and finds that's she's outside in the snowy weather. All she could see was a bush right next to her. Twilight looks though the bush. On the other side of the bush there lied a tiny town. They're ponies walking around giving each other gifts. She walked through the town and looked around. It seemed like she seen it before but she could not put her hoof on it. Right in the middle of the town was a frozen lake. There were ponies ice-skating, it looked like they where having fun.

Twilight walks into another pony on accident. He was black with a grey mane and a red decoration for his cutie mark.

"I'm so sorry I never meant to bump into you," Twilight said.

"It's ok. Wait, I never seen you before, are you from here?" He asked.

"I never had been here before. What is this place?" Twilight asked.

"Welcome to are tiny village. Here ever day is Hearth's Warming," he said.

"But it's only one day of the year," Twilight corrected.

"It is?" he asked. Twilight forgot what she said.

"What is your name?" Twilight asked.

"Black Frill, want's your name?" Black asked.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, nice to meet you," Twilight smiled.

"Here let me show you around," Black offered

"Thanks for the offer, but I need to be getting home," Twilight said

"Where do you live?"

"Ponyville…"

"Where's Ponyville?"

"You don't know where Ponyville is?"

"I never have been outside of town before. What is it like?"

Twilight describes Ponyville to Black.

"It sounds beautiful. I want to go outside of town," he said dreamy.

"I need to get home. I don't know how I got here?" Twilight said seriously.

"Well good luck getting home Twilight," Black wished her luck. Twilight walks through the town. _I know I've seen this town before. It looks a lot like the town inside the snow globe, _she thought. Twilight walks toward the bushes where she woke up. She slowly steps into the bush slowly. Ones she reached the other side of the bush she sees something that amazed her. She sees her bed inside the library but she could not see herself. Once she got closer everything becomes black.

When she opened her eyes she found herself back on her bed. The sun gleamed into her eyes.

"It was all a dream," She looked at the clock, it was 10 o'clock.

"How am I able to sleep so long," Twilight asked herself.

"Twilight is that you?" a fumier voice asked.

"Spike, is that you?" Twilight questioned.

"Thank goodness. I thought you were gone forever," he said in relief.

"What going on?" Twilight asked

"When I woke up this morning you were not there. I looked everywhere for you but it seemed like you just disappeared."

Twilight looked at the snow globe then looked back a Spike. "Think I was here the whole time."

"But I swear-," Spike said

"Just forget about it," Twilight interrupted. Twilight walks up to her snow globe and looks at it closely. Just

Twilight went toward Sugercube corner to see her friend for breakfast. She brings the snow globe because maybe her friend knows more about her snow globe.

"Hi Pinkie Pie, what's for breakfast?" Twilight asked as she was coming in.

"Hi Twilight, I made breakfast if you want any?" Pinkie offered

"Sure, but I have to ask you something?" Twilight asked

"What do you have there?" Pinkie asked.

"This is a snow globe. I think I had a dream that I was inside, but when I woke up; Spike claimed that I disappeared out of nowhere. Do you know what happened?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight I think they is magic in this snow globe," Pinkie said "Do you believe in Hearth's Warming Magic?"

"I only believe in unicorn magic. Hearth's Warming Magic is just an odd pony tail."

"Twilight, remember; even if something's don't make since you just got to believe."

"I believe in your Pinkie Sense but Hearth's Warming magic, I have never encountered. I think it was just a dream and maybe I fell off the bed and climbed back on in my sleep."

"Okay Dokay Lokay, but just remember what I said." Pinkie stared at her.

To Twilight it seemed like she never sleep like that in ages. It seemed like the snow globe helped her fall asleep faster and gave her a great night sleep.

That night she planned on trying the snow globe again and sees if she will have that same dream. She also investigated the globe and looked at all of the ponies inside. She took a flash light and investigated. Inside the snow globe, there were small ponies, but one caught Twilight's attention. There was one pony that looked like Black Frill.

"Ok if this works then I was not dreaming," she said to herself. She quickly turned the key on the side of the globe. She takes a deep breath and waits. The globe plays soft music. It only took 30 seconds for Twilight to figure out what was wrong. Her body started to turn into snow. Her hooves start to turn into snow. Then everything went black. When she opened her eyes she was back in the place she woke up in the globe. She was now inside it.

"I guess Hearth's Warming magic does excises, or somepony put a spell on the globe," Twilight assumed. She was shivering cold all she wanted was a jacket or a scarf.

She walked into the bushes for the third time. She sees Black standing right outside of his house.

"Twilight, great to see you again," he said gladly.

"Hi Black, it's been a day since I last saw you."

"I want you to meet my family." Black said gladly.

"Ok," Twilight assumed that she would get out after she met his parents.


	3. Chapter 3 A Tour

"Hey Mom I brought a friend home, this is Twilight Sparkle," Black introduced.

"Nice to meet you Twilight, I never seen you before. Where are you from?" Black's Mom asked.

"I'm from Ponyville," Twilight answered.

"Where's Ponyville?" she asked.

"It's hard to explain," Twilight replied thinking that she not want to know about them living in a snowglobe.

"What do you mean?" His Mom asked.

"I'll explain later," Twilight said.

"Do you want any Hearth's Warming cookies dear?"

"No, I'm fine."

"There really good, try one Twilight," Black suggested as he took a cookie and gave it to her.

"I guess a taste won't hurt," Twilight said. She levitated the cookie into her mouth. It tasted sweeter than Pinkie Pie's cookie.

"Wow, that was the best cookie I had in years. What's your secret?" Twilight asked.

"Honey and a hint of caramel," Black's mom answered.

"I need to tell my friend that recipe," Twilight said.

"I can write it down for you," His mom said

"I think I can remember," Twilight said.

"Ok."

"I think I should leave and head home," Twilight said.

"Twilight you only been here for 10 minutes and now you're leaving. Can't you say a little longer?" Black asked.

"Sorry that I have to go but I need to go see my friend. I could come back tomorrow and visit."

"Can I come with you?" Black asked. but Twilight already walked out the door. Black follows her through town. Twilight walks into the bushes and soon Black followed her. Once Twilight reached the other side of the bushes everything went black around her.

Twilight opens her eyes to find herself on the floor with Spike staring at her. "Um... Twilight?"

"What is Spike, spit it out?" Twilight said. Spike pointed below her. Twilight looked to find herself... cuddling with Black Frill. Twilight quickly shot up, Black opened his eyes.

"What happened?" Black asked.

"Spike, it's not what you think," Twilight claimed. "Black, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come with you, so I did," Black said.

"Who is he?" Spike asked.

"Spike this is Black Frill, Black this is Spike my assistant," Twilight introduced.

"Nice to meet you Spike," Black looked at him smiling.

"Where are you from?" Spike asked.

"I can explain that, come here both of you," Twilight said as she walked toward the snowglobe.

"I'm from that little globe?" Black asked.

"Yes, Black. I think that Hearth's Warming magic brought you here," Twilight said.

"I see mom," Black said as he looked closely.

"So that where you went, Twilight," Spike said.

"So all my life I was living inside of a globe," Black said.

"Pretty much. Black, I think I'm going to show you around town," Twilight said.

"Well, I want to meet new ponies," he said.

"Spike, we will be back," Twilight said walking out the door with Black. As they walked through Ponyville, Black looked at all of the shops. He also said "Happy Hearth's Warming" to everypony he crossed.

"Black, it's not Hearth's Warming yet," Twilight said.

"But I'm making pony's day by saying it," Black claimed.

"I like what you're doing a lot but just don't over do it," Twilight said thinking that ponies don't think he's weird.

"Ok Twilight," Black looked down.

Twilight guided Black to Sugercube Corner. Pinkie looked extra energetic today.

"Morning Twilight, who's that you have with you?" she asked with a smile.

"Pinkie this is Black Frill. Black this is Pinkie Pie," Twilight said.

"Oh no, now I need to set up a party for Black," Pinkie gets excited.

"No need Pinkie, he's just visiting," Twilight said

"Well I have to give him something," Pinkie said.

"How about cupcakes," Twilight suggested.

"Ok, one dozen cupcakes coming up," Pinkie walked into the kitchen. "Hey Black, you want a cookie?"

"Sure, what type are they?" Black asked.

"We have chocolate chip, mint chocolate chip, oatmeal, sugar cookies, and pecan cookies," Pinkie explained.

"I'll take chocolate chip," Black said. Pinkie get him a cookie. Black tasted it, "Not bad but mom makes better cookies."

"Black, don't say that, you might make Pinkie feel bad," Twilight worried but to her relief Pinkie never heard it.

"Thanks Pinkie for the cookie. It was really good," Black said.

"No problem," Pinkie responded.

Both of them walked out of Sugercube Corner and headed back to the library.

"Spike we're back," Twilight came into the door with Spike looking at the snowglobe with two other ponies.

"Oh, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, I wasn't suspecting you here," Twilight looked surprised.

"Darling, I came here because I was delivering your Hearth's Warming gift. Don't open it till tomorrow," Rarity said with glimmering eyes. "Spike told me about the snowglobe you had and it looks glamorous. He also told me that you could travel inside. I would go inside and sell all of my dresses."

"I only came to return "Daring Do's Hearth's Warming Adventure" to you," Dash said, "Spike told me the same thing about the snowglobe. I wanted to go inside to see if he was telling the truth."

"Well everypony this is Black Frill. He is from the inside of that snowglobe," Twilight said pointing at him.

"He's from the inside of this snowglobe?" Rarity asked.

"Then prove it then," Dash said looking. Twilight levitated the globe to the middle of the room. Then she turned the key. Music started to play. 25 seconds pass and Rainbow says a comment.

"Nothing's happening," she said. Twilight's body started to turn into snow.

"Black hold on to me," Twilight said before she disappeared. It was too late, Twilight was inside the snowglobe. The globe dropped to the floor and broke.

Twilight was feeling the tremors from inside. It was like a large earthquake. Springs came out of the floor of the globe.

Twilight tried to to get herself out of the globe but she ran into the side of it. Rainbow picked up the snowglobe and looked in it.

"Twilight, can you hear me?" she yelled inside.

"HELP ME," she tried to free herself from her cold prison. Rainbow could not her Twilight but she could see her trying to free herself.

"Don't worry Twilight. We are going to find a way to get you out," Rainbow said.

"Don't go anywhere darling," Rarity ran out the door.

"I could be stuck here forever," Twilight said to herself. "Will I ever get out of here?" **  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Ending

Twilight started to cry. Her life was taking a wrong turn. She was inside a broken globe that she can never escape.

"Don't cry Twilight," said Black's mom "You can always spend time with us this holiday."

"I was looking forward to a good holiday this year. I usually spend time with my friends every year. But my family invited me over and I was looking forward to that. But they were too busy this year. Every holiday I want to do something different. This town here changed my holiday a little bit. It helped me feel better. Now I might be stuck here forever," Twilight cried.

"Twilight, I know that Hearth's Warming is a holiday where you get to spend time with family and friends. But you just have to realize that sometimes, life isn't fair. You're not going to get whatever you want all of the time," she replied.

"Yeah, I guess being stuck here forever is a bad thing but at least it's different."

"Come into my house and I will get you some hot chocolate. You must be freezing, especially with no scarf." They both walked inside the house. Twilight sat down right next to the table with tears still dripping from her eyes. Black's mom got a tissue box and wiped her eyes. She gave her a cup of hot chocolate.

"Does that make you feel better sweetie?" she asked.

"A lot better actually," Twilight responded.

"I'm glad you feeling better. We are about to start giving presents if you want to help. We usually make are gifts here in this town," Black's mom said with a smile

"Thats ok, you can do it," Twilight said. At that very moment another pony walked in the house. He was a white unicorn with a purple sparking mane; It was like it had glitter on it. He had a wand for a cutie mark. He was carrying a package.

"Hello, Twilight," He said, Twilight becomes puzzled.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"Let just say that I'm one of the Hearth's Warming Spirits. I'm just doing my job."

"Are you the one who sent the snowglobe to me?" Twilight asked

"Yes, I'm here to give you a gift," he puts the package on the table.

"What's this?"  
"I can't tell you unless you open it."

Twilight opens the package slowly. Inside the package invalid another snowglobe. "What's this for?"

"Look at it closely, Twilight," he said in a claiming voice. Twilight takes it out of the box and finds a replica of Ponyville inside of the snowglobe.

"Hey that's Rarity's boutique, and Sugarcube Corner, and The Library, Did you make this?" Twilight asked.

"Yes I did," he answered. Twilight looked at the side of the globe. There was a key hole but no key attached.

"Where's the key?" Twilight worried.

"I have it," he pulled out the key and put it in the hole. Twilight used her magic to turn the key. The globe started to play music.

About 30 seconds later her body started turning into snow. The stallion spirit smiled and disappeared in snow magic. Everything all of a sudden went black.

"Rainbow, are you sure this is a good idea?" Pinkie asked as they tried to break Twilight out of the snowglobe.

"Of course this is going to work. The plan is simple, we are going to break the globe's dome with this hammer and then once it's destroyed, Twilight will come back to us," Rainbow explained.

"But what will happen to the town I live in?" Black asked.

"I don't know. We're going to find out," Rainbow said lifting the hammer.

"You might kill Twilight," Spike feared.

"You're going to make a mess of water all over the floor," Rarity feared.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine," Rainbow said a she lifted the hammer in the air and aimed it toward the snowglobe.

"WAIT!" everypony looked to see who said that. Twilight was standing at the door. "I don't want a mess all over the floor.  
"TWILIGHT!" Everypony yelled in excitement. They hugged Twilight.

"How did you get out of there?" Spike asked.

"Long story," Twilight said.

"We are so happy that you're out of that globe," Rarity said in joy.

"Hey has anypony seen Black Frill?" Twilight asked. Everypony look in the room and Black seemed to disappear. He was not the only thing missing, the snowglobe was gone two.

"Well I learned a great and valuable lesson today," Twilight said proudly.

"What was that?" everypony asked.

Twilight laughed "I learned that even if your family doesn't spend much time with you. You friends ack as a family too. I also learned that life isn't fair. Even if you want something to happen and want it going your way sometime it goes in a different direction."

"This will make a perfect letter to the princess," Spike gets out a scroll and a feather with ink.****

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Today I learned two lesson in friendship. The first one was that friends act like a family. I never get to see my family anymore so I was looking forward to a fun time back in Canterlot. But they were too busy which made a major affect on me. Which brings me to the second lesson I learned. Life isn't fair, I didn't want to spend time with friends this year but I wanted to go to Canterlot. This year was a little different because I went to a magical place where Hearth's Warming is the heart and soul. This place was inside a snowglobe. But thanks to the Hearth's Warming spirit that helped me out teached me these two valuable lessons. Now I'm happier and I don't care where I spend my Hearth's Warming year. This letter is a gift to you princess and I want you to have a great Hearth's Warming this year._

_Your faithful student._  
_Twilight Sparkle._  
_**  
**_The next day it was Hearth's Warming. Twilight gave her friends books which only some of them enjoy. Applejack made her friends bottles of apple cider. Rainbow made table made out of pure clouds for her friends. Fluttershy gave out firewood to her friend just for the winter. Rarity made personal scarfs for everypony. And Pinkie made cakes for everypony. That night Twilight looked at the star in the sky and wrote down what she saw. Then the Hearth's Warming spirit appeared on her balcony right next to her.

"You scared me," Twilight said as she jumped back.

"All I wanted to say was... Merry Hearth's Warming," he said. He turns into snow. Twilight looks back at the star "Merry Hearth's Warming."

The End****

A/N: Don't worry the spirit does have a name but I'm not invading it tell Christmas in July. Well Thats the story I hoped you liked it and I plan on writing a new story soon. I am working on 2 collaborations right now forming the two story's The Seaponies and Celestia's Love. Celestia's Love is coming soon but The Seaponies is out and if you want to read it the go to Emmo13's page on Fan Fiction. It's a really good story and I suggest you read it and The Legend of The Orb of Elements is on hold until further notice. I hoped you liked this story and I will see you later.

*BROHOOF*

-opuscon789 


End file.
